


cat:CANARY

by Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Light Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Scary Movies, Suspense, Thriller, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: You are watching a thriller with your loving fiancé. A movie where he is the leading man.~Enjoy watching a thriller starring your sweetie, Levi! Happy Halloween!~





	cat:CANARY

**Author's Note:**

> This story shifts from you watching the film to a third person narrative of the happenings of the film. Hopefully this is not too confusing but I found it more engaging that way.
> 
> Giving credit where credit is due: thanks to my friendly Shinigami that played the roll of Muse for this. You know who you are.

You settled down under the heap of blankets, treats lined up on the coffee table all within reach. It was Halloween and you were excited to watch the spooky film starring your Levi. He was actively tinkering with the cables attaching his computer to the television. The final edit had been shared with him just that afternoon and he had yet to see it either. You were excited to have the leading man holding your hand as you watched the suspense thriller.

Your sweetheart of eight years, fiancé for three months, was finally letting you see his latest film. Your shared best friend and director of the film, Erwin, had sworn it was Levi’s best work yet. It was a minimal cast, just Levi and the girlfriend of Erwin for the majority of the film. You worried that made Erwin biased about the whole thing but you knew Nanaba was the screenwriter so you had high hopes.

You snatched up one of the curry puffs, and munched away as Levi cursed technology, physics, and cables a fraction too short. You waited patiently for him to be ready as he pull one of your books off the shelf it lived on and tuck it under the computer with care. He held up his hands in request of everything to fall now rather than later. Everything remained as he placed it. The electronics were now set up, letting Levi dive under the blankets with you.

“I want some of those too. Don’t eat them all.” Levi clicked the play button from under the nest of covers.

“Well then hurry up and eat some! They’ll go cold. Taking so long.” You picked up your second curry puff. Once the tension picked up, you knew you would stop eating so you were devouring the warm treats first.

Levi started snacking as you marveled at the quality of the opening scene your friend Mike had managed to capture. It was a great shot of a rather generic looking house getting steadily closer. Knowing the budget was bare bones for production you had no idea how they had managed it. The opening credits held so many familiar names but the very limited cast did not escape you. As the camera zoomed in on the front door, you felt your appetite fade immediately.

It was your Levi, acting persona clear in his stormy grey eyes. He was panting, looking at the front door the camera had just come in from. The angle turned and you were looking at blood on the floor, the door, Levi’s hands. The gore distracted but a part of your mind said something was off, something more was amiss than just the clearly recent violence.

Levi turned. He roared out a rage before running up the hall and kicking the hell out of a steel door at the end. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, the animalistic rage resonating through your bones, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

 

~Day One~

 

She was bloody. Some bandages were loosely wrapped on her head, stopping the bleeding. She swayed, groggy and clearly hurting from more injuries than just the one to her scalp. She appeared to be a normal, slightly homely, girl that had been dragged through hell. She looked around the closet that was her cell and tried the door. It did not budge.

“Where am I?” She asked the empty room. “Who would kidnap me? I’m not special. I’m... nobody.” She was very average looking, not the movie victim cliche for sure.

“Why?” There was a rattle of tears in her voice.

“You fucking tell me.” The grumpy voice from the other side of the door spoke.

“What? WHAT? How would I know! Who are you? Why did you take me?” She was panicking, fists ready to bang on the door to get her point across if need be.

“You seriously expect me to believe you don’t know who I fucking am? Are you shitting me?” There was a deep snarl in his voice.

“Levi? Levi! Let me out! What’s going on?”

“Let you out? Get yourself out.” Angry stomps left the closed door.

Levi was on all fours, frantic scrubbing of the blood on the floor hinting at the headspace of the man. Crimson suds slipped out under the door, but he seemed to not care. As the sharp contrast of drying blood on the steel reinforced front door was displayed, once more something was clearly off, though it was not registering entirely what. Levi punched the door, rattling it on its hinges.

The slot at the bottom of her door opened and a tray of food slid in. Her water was in a plastic bowl, narrow slot not allowing a cup. There was a familiarity to them, these dishes, the tray even. She traced the edges, trying to remember what happened, how he took her.

“Please let me out.” She whispered through the open hatch.

Levi kicked the door several times. His anger was an inferno manifesting in a flurry of impacts to the unmoving barrier. “Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!” He was spitting the words. The slot crashed shut.

 

~Day Two~

 

There was only a bucket to relieve herself in. What was more disgusting was that it was already used. The way she saw it, there was only one reason. Someone had been held here before her. Where was the previous captive? She hated to think.

Her head was still swimming. Her memories of the recent past still foggy at best. She could not recall more recently than a month ago. The blunt trauma he had used to subdue her was most likely to blame. No reason to leave her bleeding if he had drugged her, after all.

The slot at the foot of the door opened. The tray from yesterday was pulled out and an identical one was slid back in. The same food was on it. Canned, mass produced food, generic and untraceable. It was strange to go to that trouble when he was someone she knew.

“Tell me your name.” He spoke lowly through the door.

“You did this without knowing my name?” She was rattled to the core by that information.

“I didn’t DO this. You did this to your fucking self. You want to tell me your fucking name or not?”

“Molly.” She whispered her name as a senseless shame made her look at the floor. He did not even know her name.

“You know how to get out.” He waited a long time before continuing. “Just fucking tell me and this can end.”

“Tell you what?” She was so impossibly scared.

“This playing dumb act is getting old.” The slot slammed closed. Levi did not open the slot again for the rest of the day. She heard him though, just on the other side. Never leaving her.

 

~Day Three~

 

She had thought about it all night. She had reflected on her all too infrequent interactions with Levi. He was so lonely seeming. She had liked him, a lot. He was a nice visitor to her work, if not a little cold. His gruff exterior must have left him so isolated, thinking this was the only way to gain human affection. She had an idea of what to say, of what might be the way to get him to open the door. When the tray slid in, she said what she expected he needed to hear.

“I love you, Levi. I’ve loved you for a long time. Please, let me out?” She reached her hand out through the slot to try and touch him.

He stomped down, hard. His bare foot was not as dangerous as the boots she remembered him always wearing, but it hurt all the same.

“Love? LOVE? You’d call... Love?” He was an incredulous growl. “Die in there for all I care. Just tell me first. You tell me and this can all be over.”

“I thought-“

“Who would want to hear that? Who? You, you are, _disgustingly_ filthy. I hate you. I could never, ever, love you.” He spoke with an empty drawl. His face was void of the emotions pushing his heel down harder onto her hand.

She harshly pulled her hand back, fresh tears trailing her checks. She could not remember anything, let alone what he wanted her to say.

“Time is running out. This will go better for you if you just tell me.” He sounded bored with everything.

She was not sure how to even start at figuring out what the madman on the other side of the door meant.

“I don’t-“

“Stop fucking wasting your breath on lies!” He kicked the door.

He had believed her when she said she loved him, but not when she claimed ignorance to the answer to his question. “My head Levi. When you hit my head. I don’t remember what you want me to tell you. Please? Ask me again?” She hoped reason could reach him.

Just then she heard banging on what must have been the front door. A distant voice called from not so terribly far away. “It’s the police! If anyone is home and able, please open the door or we are coming in by force!”

“I’m here! I’m in here! Please! Save me!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“What are you spewing from your shitty mouth? You fucking-“ the door swung open- “Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it forever.”

She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. She saw her shoe and picked it up. The high heel might not have been the best weapon but it would do more damage than her fist.

The front door smashed in as several officers poured through the splintered opening. They had weapons drawn, pointed at her. “Drop the weapon, it’s over!”

“She abducted me. Please, I just want to go home.” Levi had tears in his eyes, his voice trembling. He had his hands open, clearly defenseless on the floor.

“ _I_ kidnapped you-“ she stopped abruptly. Looking, she realized she was in her own front hall.

“Please, please, I only did what did to try and get out. Please. I only want to go home.” Levi was limp under her, no longer fighting now that the police were inside.

She was handcuffed, Levi wrapped in a blanket. As she was being led through her front door she looked at it. The battered deadbolt to the door. It required a key for either side.

“I looked everywhere, tried everything. I couldn’t find where she had hidden the keys. Find a way out.” Levi sounded hollow as he recounted his story to the police. He was huddling under the blanket, blood stained clothing offering little help against the cold.

“The base board has a hidden drawer. The keys are there. Along with my phone.” She looked down. She remembered. Four days she had kept him locked in her front closet. She had only wanted him to love her as she loved him.

“I never meant to upset him.” She told the officer leading her out. He nodded, but his expression made it clear he would never see this from her perspective.

The police took her out the front door. Levi followed shortly after, bare feet walking over cold concrete. The film faded to black. As the credits started to roll, you felt more than saw your fiancé staring at you.

“What did you think?” He sounded worried as you flopped back from the edge of your seat.

“I think I am glad you are safely home.” You started to kiss him, fears cascading into a rush of affection for the love of your life.

“We were... convincing then?” Levi got out between your assaults to his lips.

“So much so that Molly is so not allowed to be alone with you for a month.” You were giggling. You knew Molly was the sweetest girl. Totally incapable of abducting anyone, least of all her boyfriend’s best friend. You would call Erwin later just to be sure he was alright, all the same.

“You were scared?” He was smirking now, ego enjoying your reaction to his performance.

“So much that you need to hold me and never let me go.” You purred into his lips.

“I won’t even keep you in a closet.” He chuckled before flipping you to pin you down, further movie watching getting put on hold.

“Good. I’d hate to have to bludgeon you with your shoe.” You bit at his earlobe.

“Why my shoe?” He was leaning to give you better access to the sensitive spot of his throat.

“Don’t want to have to clean my own.”

Levi only rolled his eyes before kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Questions, comments, critiques (constructive are best), are always welcome on all my works.
> 
> Kudos are a pat on the back saying "ya done good, kid".
> 
> Happy Halloween my loves.


End file.
